


Eigean nios eaken

by Moonlight_02art



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_02art/pseuds/Moonlight_02art
Summary: — О предназначенных слагают сказки и предания. И даже этот мотив люди забрали у нас, превратили его в поверье. Они много говорят о Предназначении, но сами никогда не сумеют почувствовать, если встретят свою судьбу.— То есть человек никогда не узнает, если встретит предназначенного?— Иногда у них это получается. Но очень, очень редко. Если их чувства обладают невероятной силой.
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Kudos: 24





	Eigean nios eaken

**Author's Note:**

> Eigean nios eaken — нечто большее.   
> За помощь со Старшей Речью посылаю лучи огромной любви Nomad_Shipper ❤️

— Мама, а правда ли, что истинное Предназначение встречают не все?

— Это так, милый. Случается такое, что кого-то обделяет судьба.

— А я найду свое Предназначение?

— Конечно, — ласковая рука треплет и без того взъерошенные волосы. — Я верю, что у тебя всё обязательно сложится.

— А как его найти? А я точно пойму, что нашёл? А вы с папой — предназначенные? — вопросы сыплются без остановки, возбужденно горят в полутьме зелёные глаза, и молодая эльфка, сидящая на краю детской кровати, не может сдержать улыбки.

— Оно само найдёт тебя. Однажды встретишь ту, что предназначена тебе, и всё поймёшь сам. Ты ни с чем не перепутаешь это чувство, оно ни на что другое не похоже. Я ведь сразу, как только увидела твоего отца, поняла, что это — он.

— А Мириэль болтает, что всё это сказки для малышей! Может, это просто у неё никогда не будет Предназначения?

— Не говори так, милый. Она ещё слишком мала, вот и не понимает пока таких серьёзных вещей. Хотя в чем-то она права — о предназначенных слагают сказки и предания, потому что любовь — это самое прекрасное чувство из тех, что может испытать любой эльф, — её голос становится чуть тише и серьёзнее. — И даже этот мотив люди забрали у нас, превратили его в поверье. Они много говорят о Предназначении, но ты ведь знаешь: они сами никогда не сумеют почувствовать, если встретят свою судьбу. Они не наделены этим даром. Поэтому люди всего лишь выстроили на наших преданиях — свои, как и на руинах наших замков — грязные лачуги.

— То есть, — зелёные глаза распахиваются в удивлении ещё шире, — человек никогда не узнает, если встретит предназначенного?

— Иногда у них это получается. Но очень, очень редко. Если их чувства обладают невероятной силой. Но у людей такого почти никогда не бывает.

— Но почему? Ты говорила, что они выгоняют нас из наших домов, несут с собой горе — но ведь не могут же они все быть такими? Ведь мы даже похожи — у них только уши круглые, они ниже и живут меньше! А у нас тоже бывают и плохие, и хорошие эльфы, разве нет?

— Это так, — невесело усмехается эльфка, — но когда ты вырастешь, то обязательно со всем разберёшься. Просто нужно время. А знаешь, какое время сейчас?

Эльфенок огорченно вздыхает.

— Время ложиться спать. Доброй ночи, мамочка.

— Всё верно, — она поднимается с постели, привычным движением поправляет одеяло и целует сына в лоб. — Доброй ночи, Иорвет.

***

Нет, Иорвет, в отличие от своих собратьев, давно не верит в прекрасные сказки со счастливым концом, которые так далеки от реальности. Его немногочисленные друзья юности встречают своих предназначенных. Мириэль выросла и теперь в том возрасте, когда мечты о высоком и чистом чувстве не кажутся глупыми. Иорвет рад за них, а что до него — ему глубоко наплевать. Не наплевать лишь тогда, когда их поселение дотла выжигается людьми, и все, кто был ему хоть сколько-то близок, остаются режущими сердце осколками воспоминаний. Его Предназначение — крепко сжатый в руке меч, бесконечный свист стрел, гримасы ужаса на застывших вражеских лицах. Он предназначен для борьбы, для мести — пусть и недолго он верит, что всё это имеет смысл. Главное — удобрить землю, испокон веков принадлежавшую эльфам, человеческой кровью.

У Меча Предназначения два острия, одно из них — смерть. С высоко поднятой головой Иорвет ступает на путь, с которого не намерен сходить. Он знает, что ждёт его впереди, и вопрос лишь в том, сколько ему отмерено.

***

Вернон Роше — типичное человеческое имя. Грубое, резкое, режущее тонкий эльфский слух. Этот dh'oine, как Иорвет уже успел выяснить, отличался поразительным упрямством и недюжинным умом. Он знал о странном человеке, взявшемся за уничтожение скоя’таэльских отрядов с особым рвением, практически всё — и то, что Роше был одним из лучших мечников Севера, и то, в каких сражениях он успел отметиться, и даже про странный узнаваемый головной убор был в курсе. Но в этих обрывках биографии не хватало чего-то очень важного, и Иорвет не мог понять, что именно упустил. Трудно было объяснить хотя бы себе, почему он так ждал встречи с тем, кто заочно смог стать злейшим врагом.

Роше не заставил себя долго ждать и добрался до их лагеря, расположившегося в Мариборском лесу. Иорвет был готов и к тому, что отряд «Синих Полосок» превысит скоя’таэлей по численности, и к тому, что изголодавшимся эльфам будет трудно дать достойный отпор. Он не учёл лишь одного.

Когда темерский отряд подобрался уже достаточно близко, чтобы Иорвет мог отдать приказ об атаке, первым на поляне появился _он_. Его нельзя было не узнать, хоть Иорвет никогда с ним прежде не встречался. Широкие плечи, холодные тёмные глаза, мастерский поворот меча в руке — все это острый взгляд выцепил за долю секунды. И что-то ещё. Иорвет вцепился в лук: внутри ёкнуло, неведомое до сих пор чувство поднялось в нем, на мгновение овладевая разумом, пальцы слабо скользнули по рукояти…

_Оно само найдёт тебя._

Опомнившись, встрепенувшись, Иорвет наконец взмахнул рукой, отдавая команду стрелять, но выгодный момент был упущен. Привалившись к стволу дерева, он отер рукавом испарину со лба. Это было минутное умопомрачение, совершенно глупое — но почему тогда во всем теле до сих пор ощущалась неясная слабость? Задыхаясь от ярости, злобы на себя и на темерского ублюдка, появление которого почему-то выбило его из колеи, он вмиг оказался на земле и выхватил меч. Растерявшиеся поначалу, но воодушевленные теперь разъяренным командиром, скоя’таэли ринулись в атаку.

И, конечно, они столкнулись лицом к лицу — эльф и человек, оба с перекошенными лицами, оба — опытные солдаты, достойные друг друга противники. Не сразу кинулись рубить друг друга, а долго примерялись, присматривались. Вот, что отличало Роше от других — взгляд. Лишённый и презрительного снисхождения, и страха, и напускной напыщенной храбрости. Иорвет видел лишь почти осязаемую Силу, исходившую от человека. Рассудительную холодность. Внимательные глаза, не упускающие ни единой важной детали. Крики, лязг — все вокруг стихло, будто оставляя их наедине. Иорвет вновь почувствовал, как потянуло внутри, сжал меч крепче — и неожиданным выпадом бросился к врагу. Реакция у Роше была молниеносной, и Иорвет испытал что-то, похожее на уважение. Они не дрались, а кружились в им одном ведомом танце, только никак не могли определиться, кто будет вести. А «белки» под ободряющие возгласы находили в себе последние силы — и влажную траву заливала темерская кровь.

Иорвет позже никогда не мог вспомнить, как это закончилось. В какой-то момент «Полоски» отступили — да и осталась от них лишь жалкая горстка потрепанных солдат. Но уходить после такого поражения, гордо распрямив плечи, всем видом показывая ожидание реванша, мог только Роше. Они даже не поцарапали, только измотали друг друга. Иорвет мог бы поклясться, что увидел на человеческом лице безумную удовлетворенную улыбку.

Эта улыбка испортила все: она снова напомнила о дурацком мифическом Предназначении. Но здесь, в скоя’таэльском лагере, нет места красивым историям, нет места любви. Выжженное войной и присыпанное пеплом застарелой ненависти сердце не способно на тепло. Нет Предназначения, нет вообще ничего предрешенного в жизни.

Иорвет ведь давно не верит в сказки.

***

— Ты снова пьян? Это уже даже не удивительно. Проваливай.

— Это скоро и так случится, Иорвет. Я и об этом хотел поговорить. Я собираюсь уйти, — Седрик тяжело опустился на землю, протягивая руки к костру. Странно, что у него, шатающегося от бесконечного пьянства, вообще мерзли руки. — Но про это позже, хорошо? Я хотел сказать тебе кое-что, мне кажется, что… это важно.

— Валяй.

— У меня было видение. Про тебя. Про тебя и твоего человека.

— Моего человека? — Иорвет лишь приподнял бровь, ничем больше не выказывая охватившей его ярости и — к его стыду — страха. — Иди проспись.

— Я долго думал, прежде чем подойти к тебе с таким разговором. Но ты ведь знаешь: видения никогда не врут. Послушай меня, Иорвет, и вспомни, что я всегда желал тебе только добра. Я помню тебя совсем юным, ещё верящим во что-то, сильным. Теперь ты устал. Ради чего ты идёшь дальше?

— Ты знаешь ответ.

— Ты давно оплатил свой долг перед всеми, кого успел оплакать.

— Каждую неделю численность нашего отряда уменьшается.

— Так и будет, Иорвет. Ты не исправишь положение. Ты остаёшься тут лишь потому, что тебе больше некуда идти.

— Да что ты говоришь. А тебе — есть куда? По глазам вижу, что есть. Ты уже собрался. Что ж, я не буду тебя задерживать. Только… Понимаешь, Седрик, мне жаль. Мне жаль, во что превратился мой товарищ.

— Речь пока не обо мне, — Седрик печально улыбнулся, — ты все равно знаешь, что я отвратительно прав. Твоя слабость в том, что ты давно утратил веру. В идеалы, в будущее. В то же Предназначение.

— Отправь свое Предназначение aep arse, — огрызнулся Иорвет в ответ. — Это глупая сказка. Нужно нечто большее. Нельзя просто увидеть кого-то и сказать — вот, я нашёл. Мне уже не двадцать лет. Ты понимаешь, о ком вообще ты говоришь? Моё Предназначение — его смерть. О чем можешь судить ты?

— Я? Это, друг мой, хороший вопрос. Моё Предназначение и мой дар — моё же проклятие. Это ведь не только сказка о любви, верно? Поэтому мне ли тебя не понять? Посмотри на меня, я отрёкся от того, что предначертано судьбой. И что теперь? Ты сам говоришь: тебе жаль. Не стань таким же.

— Как ты себе это представляешь? Да, это не сказка о любви, потому что всё, чего я хочу — его поражение.

— Ты хочешь думать, будто он воплощает в себе всё человеческое, и потому его нужно уничтожить. Тебе так легче не давать волю настоящим желаниям. Нечто большее? Пожалуйста. Какой сейчас месяц, Иорвет?

— Блатхе. Ты уже не помнишь? Завязывал бы ты, серьёзно.

— Прекрасно. Сколько раз вы виделись с Мидинваэрне? Четыре? Пять? Вы сталкиваетесь постоянно, куда бы ни шли наши отряды. И уходите после схваток живыми, почти целыми. Ты щадишь его, это понятно. Он — тоже. Ты отрицаешь Предназначение, но не можешь отрицать, что был бы счастлив, не будь вы врагами. Нет, не перебивай, я знаю, ты хочешь сказать, что ты был бы счастлив, будь он мёртв. Не верю. Тебе показалось бы, что ты избавился от тяжёлой ноши, а на самом деле обрек бы себя на бесконечные муки.

— Он — человек.

— Тебя это удивляет? Такое случается.

— Даже если допустить, — Иорвет перешёл на раздраженный шепот, — что мы друг другу предназначены, он не знает об этом.

— Он называет это как-то по-другому. Может, говорит, что страстно желает увидеть тебя на виселице. А так — он чувствует то же, что и ты. Я видел вас. И хочу тебя предостеречь, Иорвет: с Предназначением нельзя шутить. Упусти какой-то важный момент — и судьба сама сыграет с тобой жестокую шутку. Я не хочу, чтобы ты был несчастен. Предназначение сбудется: другой вопрос, при каких обстоятельствах.

Седрик шатко поднялся, обернулся напоследок, коротко кивнул. Иорвет ничего не ответил.

***

Круговерть событий, наложившихся друг на друга, произошедших за слишком короткий срок, не давала спокойно выдохнуть. Да и когда было думать о себе, если к голодающим бойцам прибавилась проблема в виде подозрительного ведьмака, сулившего слишком уж выгодную сделку. Сделка была заключена — и последствия теперь приходилось расхлебывать. На появление темерского спецотряда в фактории Иорвет отреагировал равнодушно-устало, хоть в тот знаменательный день, когда он гостеприимно встретил в своем лесу Роше, удалось и покрасоваться — не смог отказать себе в удовольствии. Всё это могло бы быть интересным — очередной бой, переглядывания, сбитое дыхание — но оно чертовски отвлекало от только начавшей налаживаться жизни. Впереди был Верген — воплощение мечты, веры в настоящую свободу, которую наконец он сможет принести Aen Seidhe. Иорвет был воодушевлен, но он действительно устал.

С Роше они все-таки встретились — получив от ведьмака меч, Иорвет бросился к человеку. Это стало своеобразной традицией: почти игнорируя остальных противников, они сходились друг с другом. Игра продолжалась и на этот раз, как всегда — безмолвно, яростно и вместе с тем — привычно, будто это дружеский спарринг. Никто не смел вмешаться в этот странный дуэт. Когда прозвучал яростный приказ отступать, остатки темерского отряда пропали с поля боя мгновенно. Лишь сам Роше, ловко перекатившийся в сторону, смерил врага долгим ненавидящим взглядом. И только потом развернулся, возвращая меч в ножны: знал, что в спину бить не посмеют. Иорвет не позволит.

***

— Понимаешь ли ты, о чем говоришь, Gwynbleidd?

— Более чем, — жёлтые глаза были слишком проницательными, отвратительно понимающими. — Я не могу гарантировать, что смогу это устроить, но почему ты не хочешь хотя бы попытаться? Это было бы выгодно для вас обоих.

— Какая выгода может быть от… сотрудничества с dh'oine?

— Ты со своей горсткой «белок» выдвигаешься на Верген помогать Драконоубийце и ты же язвишь насчёт сотрудничества?

— Она — не просто dh'oine. А это — Роше. Какое aep arse сотрудничество, когда каждую нашу встречу мы пытаемся друг друга убить?

— Что-то я не заметил, чтобы кто-то из вас был мёртв. Я слышал, вы встречались много раз, но все ещё целы, притом оба. Временное перемирие, Иорвет. Никто не заставляет вас пить на брудершафт, вы можете получить взаимную выгоду, если некоторое время попридержите свою гордость. Для обороны Вергена твоих лучников маловато — почему бы не увеличить ваши силы за счёт темерских солдат? Для того, чтобы найти Лето, нам понадобилась бы вся информация, что есть у тебя. Ты ничего не потеряешь.

— Пытаешься сохранить нейтралитет, vatt'ghern? Решил поиграть в заботливую мамочку? Меня ждёт Саския, а вместе с ней — свободная Долина Понтара, земля, которая станет пристанищем для моего народа. Я не собираюсь тратить ни минуты ради темерской псины или поиска Лето. Это уже — не моё дело.

— Подумай об этом, Иорвет. Только времени у тебя осталось очень и очень мало.

— Мой ответ, Gwynbleidd, окончательный: нет. Если ты не пойдёшь с нами, я не буду на тебя в обиде. Не то, чтобы тебя это волновало, верно? — ведьмак в ответ лишь покачал головой, о чем-то задумавшись.

Этот разговор не принес ничего кроме смятения. То, о чем говорил Геральт, было просто недостижимо — и потому нужно было выжечь, вырвать мысли о том, как могло бы случиться. Видеть dh'oine во снах и без того стало проклятием — так обрекать себя на постоянные встречи с ним было бы просто глупо.

_Упусти какой-то важный момент — и судьба сама сыграет с тобой жестокую шутку._

***

Когда тонкий слух разобрал приближающиеся знакомые шаги, Иорвет лишь выругался сквозь зубы. Вот и он — ничуть не потрепанный после сегодняшней схватки. Под глазами залегли глубокие тени — сколько Роше спал, расследуя убийство своего короля? Несмотря ни на что, он по-прежнему опасный противник. Крепко сжав рукоять, Иорвет сделал первый шаг.

И все-таки Роше измотался за последние недели, поэтому, когда он оказался на земле, неловко повернувшись и получив не слишком глубокий, _осторожный_ удар в плечо, Иорвет мгновенно выбил из его рук меч. Так близко ему никогда не удавалось подойти к врагу — и вот теперь Роше лежал на траве и глядел на него все так же гордо. Это была честная победа. Оставалось одно движение — воткнуть меж рёбер кинжал или перерезать горло, чтоб наверняка. И все закончится. Ведь его Предназначение — смерть Роше. Не стоит только думать о том, что это странный, непохожий на других dh'oine. Что к нему тянет, что хочется его узнать — потому что, как Иорвету ни трудно это признавать, даже большинство его союзников не могут похвастаться теми же качествами, что и темерец. Что Седрик сказал однажды… Впрочем, Седрик говорил глупости: что только ни предвидится на пьяную голову, верно?

_Тебе показалось бы, что ты избавился от тяжёлой ноши, а на самом деле обрек бы себя на бесконечные муки._

Нет, не в этот раз. Он будет проклинать себя за недостаток сил, за малодушие, за дурацкую, нежеланную веру в то, что всё может быть иначе — пусть и затаившуюся в глубине души. Но это будет потом.

— Живи и помни, кто тебя победил, потому что я смогу сделать это ещё раз… Va faill, Вернон Роше.

Слова даются с трудом, язык едва поворачивается, потому что Иорвет знает: на самом деле это не его победа.

***

— Ты всегда делаешь по-своему, Иорвет. Это похвально, — голос Седрика звучит гулко, почти гремит в ушах. Самого его не видать — кругом только туман.

— Я слышал, что ты мёртв, — Иорвет пытается оглянуться, но повсюду эта непроглядная белизна. — Где ты?

— Я — здесь. Тебе не обязательно меня видеть.

— Зачем ты тут?

— Напомнить тебе о нашей беседе. Видит Дева, я хотел тебя предостеречь. Но ты не смог в нужный момент наступить на горло собственной гордости.

— А ты смог. Ты ушёл к людям, жил рядом с ними, помогал им. Потому ли ты не показываешься, что не можешь посмотреть мне в глаза?

— Нет, Иорвет. Просто потому, что меня нет, я — тень. Знаешь, повернись все иначе, кто знает: может, и Верген бы теперь не сровняли с землёй. Может, и у тебя бы сейчас было… что-то. Ради чего тебе стоило бы жить дальше. Тебя предали собратья, отвернулись от тебя, не смогли простить тебе ложных надежд. Они поднялись против тебя, Иорвет. Те, за кого ты готов был отдать жизнь, — с каждым словом голос раздавался все громче, все сильнее, невыносимее, и Иорвет прижал ладони к ушам, весь съежился, будто пытаясь спрятаться.

— Прекрати!

— Ты потерял всё, Иорвет. Почти всё. Знаешь, что у тебя осталось? То, над чем ты так долго смеялся. Твоё Предназначение — снова скажешь, что ты предназначен для войны? Не стоит лгать себе. Судьба шутит иногда странные шутки, и она дала тебе невесть какой по счету шанс. Воспользуйся им, брат.

— Седрик!

— У Меча Предназначения два острия, — голос стихал, завертелось что-то перед глазами, и Иорвет упал на землю, в кровь сдирая колени. — Одно из них — ты, второе — выбери сам.

Больно. Это было больно. Он дернулся всем телом, почувствовал, что лежит на чем-то жёстком и что боль ощущается почти во всем теле. В приоткрытый глаз ударил свет — ему показалось, что очень яркий. Он выдохнул с облегчением: зрения не лишился, слава Деве.

— Тихо, тихо, — послышался какой-то до странного знакомый женский голос, — очнулся, болезный?

Иорвет шевельнулся снова, но слабее. Сил не было ни на что, тем более — на ответ. Но все-таки едва заметно кивнул. Спросили его на всеобщем, значит, голос скорее всего принадлежал человеческой женщине. Но почему он был уверен, что слышал его прежде? Открывать глаз опять не хотелось. Женщина вышла и откуда-то издалека звала командира.

Иорвет вздрогнул, а когда услышал столь знакомые шаги, отвернулся к стене.

— Очнулся, Бьянка? По-моему, он так и валяется без чувств. А, кажется…

— Воды… — губы едва шевелились, а вместо голоса получался то ли хрип, то ли свист, но женщина понятливо хмыкнула и потянулась к рядом стоящей чаше. Вода оказала живительное действие, и Иорвет, собрав всю свою волю, приоткрыл глаз. Невыносимо ярким источником света оказалась простая свеча, которую Бьянка тут же переставила в другой угол. Роше кивнул, и она молча вышла.

Теперь Иорвет смог осмотреться: они находились в какой-то пещере, обустроенной в качестве долгосрочной стоянки. Он уже был наслышан, что Роше подался в партизаны.

— Ну что, Иорвет? — спросил наконец темерец. — Полагаю, что говорить тебе сейчас не очень удобно, так что отвечаю на вопросы, которые ты, очевидно, хочешь задать. Первое — ты в темерском партизанском лагере. Второе — тебя, утыканного стрелами, мы обнаружили, патрулируя местность. Ты всерьёз собирался подохнуть, и было бы глупо дать тебе это сделать. Третье — о твоём присутствии здесь знают Бьянка и ещё трое доверенных лиц, больше никто. Вот прямо здесь живу я, и никто сюда соваться не смеет. Четвёртое — раны отвратительные, но жить будешь, правда, придётся тебе ещё малость поваляться. Надейся на свою регенерацию.

Несмотря на саркастический оттенок, голос Роше звучал вполне серьёзно, да и на сон всё это было не похоже: слишком уж явственно чувствовалась боль. Поверить же в то, что враг на свой страх и риск притащил его в собственный лагерь, было почти невозможно.

— Зачем? — только и смог выдавить он.

Роше поглядел на него — не так, как раньше, а до странного задумчиво. Будто собирался с мыслями, прикидывал, стоит ли что-то отвечать.

— Хотел бы я сам знать, — наконец проговорил он. — Наверное… не убить тебя при стольких возможностях, а потом вытащить с того света — это что-то вроде Предназначения, Иорвет. Странная штука жизнь, правда?

Иорвет ничего не ответил, лишь внимательно, насколько мог сконцентрироваться, посмотрел на Роше.

_Человек никогда не узнает._

Что ж, разные случаются в жизни совпадения. В конце концов, люди забрали себе сказку о Предназначении, поверили в неё. Они болтают о своей судьбе так просто, не зная, что скрывается за оберткой слов. Иорвет кивает. Сил пока недостаточно, чтобы вести беседы — а поэтому он снова отворачивается, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

И только проваливаясь в тяжёлый сон, чувствует, как чья-то рука накрывает его потрепанным одеялом.


End file.
